The End of KHR
by Tsunayoshi Uni Sawada
Summary: It's Tsuna's birthday, and his Family   others  are holding a surprise birthday party for him. All the usual happens, meaning booby-trapped food, and a very innocent looking cake - TOO innocent looking. But when Reborn gives Tsuna a piece of bad news...?
1. A birthday party and a farewell

The End of KHR

Chapter 1 – A birthday party… and a farewell

**Okay, before you start flaming me, listen to me first… I created this story not because I hate KHR soooooo bad I want to give it an early ending. Anyone who knows me well will tell you that animes are my passion and life, with KHR at the very top. The reason why I created this story is because I love KHR so much I want to give it a satisfactory ending. Because I bet almost all the people reading this sentence right now know plenty of animes that never really ended satisfactorily. So, I want to change that! So… I'll stop talking and just let you read the story.**

**I do not own KHR! It belongs to the awesome almighty AKIRA AMANO-SAMAAAAA!**

Tsuna stretched at his desk. He had been working at a pile of paperwork for 3 hours straight. Just one of the many duties of a mafia boss.

The door opened. Kyoko's head popped in. "Tsu-kun, dinnertime. Come on, everyone's waiting."

"Hai, hai." Tsuna stood up and followed her. _Wait. Everyone? What does she mean everyone? It's usually just me and her. Unless – _

The door to the dining room door opened,

"Surprise, Judaimie! Surprise, Tsuna!" A whole bunch of surprises assaulted Tsuna as he came through the door. He blinked and looked around him. The dining room had been lavishly decorated with balloons, streamers, etc.

"What…" Tsuna began. _Oh yeah. Today's my birthday. I almost forgot. And oh crap. They're holding a surprise birthday party for me. And judging from the decorations, I'm guessing Haru did most of it. Sigh. I would've thought they'd have figured out by now I don't really like stuff like this. I'll just have to plaster a smile on my face and stick it out like a man._

Tsuna smiled mechanically. "Thanks, guys." He said in a forcefully cheerful voice. Unfortunately for Tsuna, no one seemed to pick up on his mood, and Kyoko dragged him over to the table. "Tsu-kun, look! The goodies that Bianchi-san made look delicious! Try some!" Tsuna's stomach lurched and he hurriedly replied, 'Um, yeah, great. I'll save them for later, Kyoko."

"Happy birthday, Judaimie! I'm so sorry we couldn't get Hibari to come! But we managed to get the Shimon and Bucking Bronco!" Gokudera said ecstatically.

"Oh… where is Hibari-san?"

"Patrolling the grounds, I think. When I asked him to come, he hit me on the head with a tonfa and said _You should know by now I hate crowds, Herbivore. And why on earth would I want to attend Sawada Tsunayoshi's birthday party? I have no wish to celebrate his coming to the world." _Gokudera said this in a fair imitation of Hibari's voice.

'Happy birthday, Tsuna." Enma had by now dropped the "-kun"

"Thanks, Enma… You know that I'm hating every moment of this, right?" Tsuna said in a low voice.

Enma smiled at his almost-sworn-brother.

'Enough chit-chat! Let's eat!" said Reborn.

Everyone settled in and eyed the dishes warily. Reborn had said earlier on that some of the food would have a _surprise_ inside. Nobody wanted to know what the _surprise_ was.

"Oh come on. Do you plan on starving yourselves?" Reborn smiled evilly. "_Eat." _Nobody moved. "Just so you know, each of your chairs are glued on to you and they're all booby-trapped. So unless you start eating…" Reborn held up a remote with a big red button on it. And we all know what a big red button means.

There was a rush as everyone grabbed their plate and began piling on food.

Tsuna hesitantly stabbed a pea with his fork and put it in his mouth. He knew Reborn well enough by now that it was definitely possible to slip something inside a food as tiny as a pea. He swallowed it.

Nothing happened.

Everyone immediately began eating peas.

"Oh yes, one more thing…" Reborn smiled even more evilly, if possible. (It takes practice, people!) "You have to eat at least 5 types of dishes. None of you can eat the same meal as each other. Don't worry about running out of choices, there're more courses to come." You could've sworn there was a gleam in his eye.

Everyone looked desperately at each other, even Adelheid.

"Now, _eat._"

Everyone's forks trembled as they reached for the food. They looked across at each other to check that no one was eating the same thing as them. Ryohei and Kouyou quickly stabbed at a different dish when they saw that both of them had beans.

Everyone put the food in their mouths.

Commence slow and hesitant chewing.

Then a very funny expression appeared on Lambo's face. "EWWWW!" He howled. "THIS BROCCOLI HAS PEPPER AND CHILLI IN IT!" with tongue hanging out and tears running down his face, he made a mad dash to the toilet – with the chair still stuck to his butt.

Everyone's eye bulged out and they looked like they all wanted to spit out whatever they were chewing.

Reborn smirked and said "One down."

Now they really looked like they wanted to spit.

Reborn flashed the remote at them.

Commence frantic chewing.

Suddenly, a small explosion appeared to occur in Enma's mouth.

Everyone's eyes nearly fell out as he opened his mouth – thereupon exit smoke – and uttered out sound: "Aungh." ( I believe he meant to say "Ow.")

Rauji leapt up (Note: Is it spelled Rauji or Large? I'm not kidding – I was looking at the chapters and his name was spelled "O. Large". You know, Ooyama Large.) and escorted Enma – chair and all – to the bathroom. (He had tried to smash his chair off, but a bit of wood still stuck on.)

"Two more down." Reborn sipped his espresso casually.

Everyone began trying to bolt, booby trap or not.

Certain destruction or uncertain destruction?

They chose certain.

Reborn snapped his fingers and an elderly lady came into the room, wheeling in a trolley which upon sat a large iced cake. "Happy birthday Dame-Tsuna was writing in icing on top. Tsuna winced at the "Dame". There were no candles. Tsuna considered himself too old for that.)

"Reborn, couldn't you have left out the "Dame"?"

"No I couldn't. You'll always be Dame-Tsuna to me, Dame-Tsuna. Anyway, start cutting. That cake won't last for long you know."

"How do I know you haven't put a bomb in it?' Tsuna asked suspiciously.

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

Tsuna picked up the cake-knife and made a small slice. Everyone braced themselves for a shower of cream and cake.

Nothing happened.

Relieved, Tsuna started cutting up the cake and handing out the slices.

The elderly lady turned and went back to the kitchen. Her eyes just missed the damaged wire spitting sparks onto the gas under the stove.

Everyone bit into the cake. Then a _crack _was heard. Everyone stared, repulsed as Tsuna pulled out a coin from his slice. "Ow." he said. 'Reborn!"

"Party favours." Reborn grinned.

Everyone began poking their cake, trying to see if threw was anything imbedded in the cream. Odd things popped out. A bullet, a marble, a… dying will pill?

"Since no one's touching their cake, (Not true, in a sense. They were just too afraid to eat it.) let's move on to the presents, shall we?" Reborn led the way out to another room. A small pile of presents were stacked up in the corner.

Tsuna glanced around. "Now? Open them up now?"

"Go on, Tsu-kun." Kyoko urged. "Let's see what you got this year."

"Yeah, Tsuna." Enma's voice croaked out from the door. "Looks like a pretty good haul to me."

"Enma! Are you all right?" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Maybe." His voice sounded pretty bad.

"Go on, Vongola." Lambo had returned too. His face was rather red, but otherwise he seemed fine.

Tsuna tore off the wrapping paper. Exclamation followed exclamation.

"Wow! Uh, Kyoko, did you make this scarf yourself?" Kyoko nodded happily. "And… Haru got me a t-shirt with a ferry on it… How nice."

"I knew you'd like it, Tsuna-san!" Haru cried happily.

Tsuna trawled through all the parcels when he noticed something strange.

"Huh? There seems to be something missing…" Tsuna muttered.

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna, come with me." Reborn said.

"What? Uh, okay." Tsuna was suspicious.

Reborn led the way up the stairs and stopped at a door. "Tsuna…" Reborn sighed. "I'm leaving."

"L-leaving? Where are you going?"

"I have a new student, so this birthday present is also a farewell present."

"W-what? You can't leave! What am I gonna do without you?"

"Still the same Dame-Tsuna as always." Reborn sighed again. "You should've seen this coming, you know. I couldn't have hung around you forever."

"B-but…"

"Go on." Reborn's voice was almost gentle. "Go in and open the present."

Tsuna entered the room with tears in his eyes. He turned back to look at Reborn, who aimed a fairly gentle kick at him. 'Hurry up and open the present, Dame-Tsuna." But if you looked closely, you could see that his eyes were wet too.

"O-okay." Tsuna opened the box, to find an album full of pictures from back when he was in middle school, all the way up to now.

"R-reborn, this…"

'Like it?"

"I-it's… thanks, Reborn."

Reborn smiled – a good, genuine one." You're welco…"

He never got to finish the sentence, as the wire in the kitchen got to the gas.

_Boom._

**Ok, I know this will seem like a humor story at first, but it'll be a sort of tragic one later. I'm working on the second chapter now, but I'm having writer's block again. I'll write again as soon as I get new ideas! Anyway, please please please review! Onegaiiiiiii! I'll go on my knees if I have to! *Gets down on knees***


	2. Hiatus Message

Hey guys.

I'm sorry, but after entering my third year of secondary school (middle school to some of you) suddenly the schedule is tightened up. I have afternoon classes everyday and I still have homework and other school-related crap. Add that to some other things...

This means that I'll be going on an author-hiatus for quite a while. I have no idea when I'll start uploading stories again (even if I do, it'll probably be a short one-shot or a drabble.) and yes, this means I'll be inactive until further notice.

Sincerest apologies to all my dear reviewers out there who have supported me so faithfully. An especially big sorry to those who have sent me requests. I won't be able to fulfill them for the time being. Sorry, guys. ):

Hope to be able to start writing again. You are welcome to troll me if you wish. I fully realise that I kind of deserve it. (Hope my FF author friend Bunnygoesbang can also use the comp soon. She's extremely upset over the sudden computer constraint. Everytime I mention 'computer' to her she gives me a look...)

-Tsunayoshi Uni Sawada (TUS)


End file.
